Blast from the future
by Shelly Webster
Summary: One class uncovered many secrets...
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie was so proud of her sister. She was finally moving on from the Satan and having a relationship with a very nice boy. It's true that she is the one responsible for that relationship. She pretty much did everything in her power for Josie to go out with him and date him. She really liked him for Josie and now they could finally double date because she was dating his best friend. How fun was that! But the greatest pleasure she had in all this was Satan's sad face when she realized Josie was taken. That was the moment worth living for.

If you ask Josei about her and Michael, she would say he is nice and that they get along ok….and that's it. She would never speak more about them or her feelings. She would spend time with him go on dates, but she was the happiest when she was in her room alone or at the old gazebo reading a book or something. For the past six months she and Michael were together and it was not bad. He was a pretty ok boy and even her dad liked him. Since he was one of the wolves, he was very athletic, good looking and very busy with his pack. That was something that Josie really loved about him. He was very dedicated beta and often with the pack. That left her a lot of spare time.

Josie woke up with a strange feeling about this day. Mr. Wallis promised them that they will learn the spell that would help them see the future. Josie was not the one to take spell like that lightly but sometimes she wanted to know if she would ever be happy and if she would ever get over Penelope. And there she was... Penelope Park was her darkest secret again. Lizzie would kill her if she knew she still loved Penelope. Getting over her evil ex was one of the tasks that looked impossible. Since she started dating Michael, Penelope haven't done anything that could be used against her. She goes to the parties, but spends most of her time with Hope and MG. She drinks, but never gets drunk, doesn't play games that could compromise her, she helps kids with their magic, she , Hope and MG spent most of their spare time together and she even found a way to get along with Landon. When she is not with them, she is usually in her room reading a book or doing some random things. She knows that because they have to keep their room doors opened during the day. They close them at night or when they change. Since they broke up, Josie haven't seen her or heard about her and another person…and it was killing her. She had no ''cause '' to get over Penelope. When they were forced to work together, she did her work on time and it was always on point. Every single thing she did was good and that was pissing Josie off. She even showed no interest in Lizzie's comments or attempts to get some reaction.

Mr. Wallis had everything prepared for the spell and now he had to pick three people from the class. He made a joke that he will pick one witch, one vampire and one wolf. And he did… He picked MG, Josie and Raphael. He offered Hope to join the three of them, but she said she would rather not know her future and be surprised. Josie wished the same, but she was picked so she had to know now. He started with MG. MG took a seat in the chair and Mr. Wallis asked him to pick a date. He picked the day that would be his twentieth birthday. Mr. Wallis said the spell. Lights were off and in his hands was small ball that looked like that supernatural lie detector. Few seconds after spell was casted it started emitting on the wall. It felt like they were in the movie theater.

_MG was in bed with beautiful girl. She was sleeping on his shoulder and he looked happy. They were in his college dorm and it looked as he had a good life. He kissed her hair and she smiled._

''_Happy birthday love.''_

''_Thank you Becca…''_

''_So, tomorrow evening…or today…we are meeting with your friends?''_

''_Yes.''_

''_I don't know a man that has that many female friends.''_

''_They are my super heroe squad.''_

''_You are such a dork…''_

''_And that is the thing that got me a date with you.''_

''_I never imagined meeting someone as hot as you are in a comic store… Usually geeks are not as good looking as you are.''_

''_I will take that as a compliment.''_

''_You better.''_

_They kissed and MG looked very happy to be there with her. She smiled at him and everyone could see that she really cared. She moved away from him and got something out of her bag. It was a present for him. He opened a small box and found superman coflings._

''_Baby this is so cool…''_

''_It took some time to find them, but I managed.''_

''_How?''_

''_Well, let's say that your friend Penelope can be very convincing with few buttons unbuttoned in a geek shop.''_

_Penelope smirked at hearing that. She was happy they were still friends in four years' time._

''_Should I thank her?''_

''_No…''_

''_Why?''_

''_You are awkward when you try to make a joke about something… And you can't stick only to ''thank you Penelope.'' You will screw this up.''_

''_Ok...''_

''_Were two of you alone?''_

''_No… Hope was with us, but she will kill me if I tell you what she got you.''_

''_And Penelope?''_

''_I am afraid of that bitch too… I saw how she kicked that man's ass at the bar when he tried to put his hand on her ass… He was two times her size…So, my lips are sealed…''_

Penelope had her smirk on listening to this.

''_Josie?''_

''_No idea… She was not with us.''_

''_Ok… I will wait till the dinner. Can you tell me something about the dinner?''_

''_Penelope is making her meatloaf.''_

''_Yes!''_

''_Foodie…''_

''_You love it too…''_

''_Who knew she could cook like that?!''_

''_I found out at school by accident.''_

''_Accident?''_

''_Yes, it was twin's seventeenth birthday… Lizzie ordered the cake forgetting about Josie's allergy on walnuts and Josie couldn't eat the cake. We all felt very bad about it. Well, Penelope was pissed, but instead of lashing out on Lizzie…that I know she wanted more than anything…she made chocolate cake for Josie and left it in front of her door… Along with gift and blood red roses. I don't think Josie ever said a word to anyone about it.''_

''_Really…? Lizzie haven't seen it?''_

''_No, she was to busy chasing after some boy to notice that she ordered the cake her sister couldn't eat, to notice that Josie was not dressed for their birthday and to notice that Josie was miserable for the entire day.''_

''_Why was she sad?''_

''_Because she hated her life… She was not happy for a very long time…''_

''_What made her happy?''_

''_You have only one guess…''_

_There was a knowing smile on Becca's face._

''_Oh… I get it…''_

That is where the future memories ended. MG looked pleased. He turned to Penelope and smiled.

''She looks like someone I would be really happy with.''

''MG, you are happy in that moment.''

''Raphael, you are next.''

He took a seat and picked some random date in ten years. Teacher gave him the ball and memory started.

_Raphael was finishing fixing his tie. He looked very handsome. Mr. Saltzman entered the room and smiled at him._

''_Nervous?''_

''_Not really… I just want the official part to end so I can start enjoying my life with her.''_

''_Weddings are not that bad…. My experience is not the best… But they can be amazing.''_

''_Let's hope this one is.''_

_The checked everything if he had a ring and all and left the room. Next part of the memory was at school garden. He was standing by the roses and waiting for his bride. And she came… She looked beautiful in her simple white lacy dress and she looked so happy. Hope stood beside him ready to commit to life with him. _

Hope's eyes were wide opened and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She felt Landon letting go of her hand and looking at her like she was some stranger.

Penelope and Josie were bridesmaids and they were in beautiful purple dresses. Josie looked at Penelope on the wall and she couldn't take her eyes of her. She was beautiful. Her hair was longer and her figure was a bit different. At one moment she was under impression that here is a hint of a belly. She was not sure if she saw it ok since it was Raphael's memory and he was focused on Hope. Penelope also noticed some things about herself and she was confused… She was very confused by the hint of the belly and a feeling that there might be something more. Thing that shocked her was that she recognized her mother's earrings on Josie. That got a small smile on her face. Lizzie didn't like the fact that Hope was marrying her crush and Landon was at shock.

_Next memory was Raphael and Hope dancing. They were far from the guests and it looked as they were finally alone…Away from everyone…''_

''_Hello Mrs. Michaelson-Waithe…''_

''_Mr. Waithe…''_

_He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She looked beautiful illuminated by the firefly lights._

''_I can't believe we are married.''_

_He smiled at her._

'' _I know… We should send something to Penelope.''_

_Hope had evil grin on her face._

''_How about huge jar of olives with almonds?''_

''_What?''_

_She smirked at her husband… _

''_Nothing baby… In time you will know.''_

''_Should I be scared?''_

''_We all should…''_

''_I want to die ignorant.''_

''_That is the best.''_

_They kissed and that kiss was broken by Penelope._

''_Paw patrol, it's time for cake!''_

_Hope showed her middle finger and continued kissing her husband. Their kiss ended when they heard sound of the squeaky dog toy. Raphael didn't make any comment, but Hope just looked at her._

''_A dog toy? Really?''_

''_It worked… Now, get in!''_

Now it was Josie's turn. She was not really comfortable about this. She didn't want to know her future… but also she did… She wanted to know if it gets better… She picked a date that got Penelope's attention. It would be ten years since their first kiss and also start of the relationship. When she saw Penelope's face, she realized the date she blurted.

_Josie was sitting at the desk in the school principal's office writing something. She was dressed in a nice gray dress, her hair was up in a neat bun and on her hand she had pink gold wedding band. There was knock on the door and one of the teachers entered the room. _

''_I am sorry to interrupt but Katherine was causing trouble in class.''_

_Josie got up from the desk and started walking to the door. Just a second later, a four years old girl with dark curly hair and familiar green eyes entered the room._

Penelope's eyes were glued to the wall.

''_That would be all Miss. Gray.''_

_Miss Gray left and Josie picked up the girl and put her on the sofa beside her._

''_What have you done?''_

''_It's not my fault…''_

''_Kiki…''_

_Door opened and Penelope entered the room. She was in a black dress and very high heels. She gave Josie and Katherine a look and took a seat opposite them._

''_Kiki, what did you do?''_

''_I sat someone on fire.''_

_Josie gave her a serious look._

''_We don't' do that honey… We don't use magic on others…Unless we have to.''_

_Josie turned to Penelope that had very smug face. She was enjoying this way too much. It was always like that. Josie was the one trying to discipline the girl and Penelope was on the sidelines eating popcorn until Josie gets too tangled in her story and explanations…and then Penelope with simple explanation or firm NO resolves everything. _

''_But mom, I had to…''_

''_And why was that?''_

''_He was acting bad.''_

''_What did he do?''_

''_He was mean to me.''_

''_What did her do?''_

''_He said he likes Anna more than me… He deserved.''_

_Penelope opened her arms and called for the girl._

''_Baby come here!''_

_Katherine came and climbed into her mother's lap._

''_Listen to me… You can't use fire spells at school because you can set entire classroom on fire and you also shouldn't use them on people… It is very dangerous… You are still very new with the magic and you can't control your spells like I do or mommy does…. Will you promise me that you will never do that again?''_

''_Can I promise that I will not to it until I learn to control it?''_

''_Katherine!''_

''_Fine mom… I will not use magic at school unless teacher says so.''_

''_Good… Now go back to class.''_

''_Can I get a kiss?''_

''_Hm… Let's see….''_

_Penelope held her daughter close and covered her face with kisses._

''_Now go!''_

''_I love you mom…''_

''_I love you too…''_

_She got out and came back and run into Josie's arms._

''_I forgot your kisses mommy…''_

_Josie kissed the girl and she went back to class. Penelope waved her hand and closed the door. She had her smirk on and Josie knew what was coming… Penelope took a seat beside Josie and just looked at her._

''_What?!''_

''_We don't set people on fire?''_

''_What was I supposed to tell her?''_

''_I set your mom on fire once… At the party I was not supposed to be at.''_

''_Yes, because that is such a good way of parenting.''_

''_She will have to know we were not saints… If we tell her things, she will hide less from us.''_

''_We are screwed when she becomes teenager.''_

''_I know…''_

_Josie put her hand on Penelope's belly._

''_I hope these two are more like me.''_

_Penelope lifter her brow at her._

''_Oh, Jojo… They may bet their Saltzman lashes at everyone… But I know who was actually a bad girl in our relationship… Many of your mischiefs and crazy ideas were blamed on me because no one could ever think that Miss. Josie Saltzman could have a dirty mind or evil idea.''_

_She approached her and kissed her._

''_And you still are… Mrs. Park….''_

''_I hate you!''_

_Penelope got up._

''_I know… Now I must leave to the restroom…Again… These two are pressing places they shouldn't. You are lucky that you got the get out of pregnancy card because of your family stuff… This is not fun…''_

''_But you are doing amazing.''_

''_That's because you married a Wonder Woman… I still can't believe you doubt that.''_

''_I doubted many things in my life… But I never doubted you… Penelope Park… Even all these years later eloping with you was the best choice we ever made.''_

_Penelope was about to leave when she turned back to Josie…_

''_Happy nine year anniversary baby….''_

''_Nine years married and three kids… We did good Park…''_

''_Oh, no… three kids… when did I lose my cool?''_

''_When you met me? I tamed the bad girl…''_

_She looked at Josie and formed a little fire ball in her hands._

''_Mrs. Park… Care to change your answer?''_

_Josie smirked at her wife._

''_Do I need to have same conversation with you as I did with a four year old?''_

''_No, I am hormonal…. My rational way of thinking is out of the window.''_

''_I prefer other kind of hormonal...''_

_Josie winked at her and Penelope looked at her watch…._

''_We should take advantage of that genitor's closet… Soon I will not be able to fit it anymore.''_

''_Like on my sixteenth birthday?''_

''_Yes, Jojo… You already said you hated me, so we are on a good way for a repeat.''_

'' _I can't believe you…''_

''_I know…''_

Memories ended and Josie turned to look at Penelope. She saw a tear rolling down her cheek. She wanted to say a lot of things to her… But she had no idea how…


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope and Josie spent the rest of the day avoiding one another. In classes they had together they would look the other way and every time after the bell one of them would run for her life out of the classroom. As much as the two girls wanted to avoid the talk, Lizzie didn't have those planes. She was very determined to speak to Josie about what they just saw and to get Josie to explain to her how could she have feelings for Satan after all she did and after perfect boyfriends he picked for her. Lizzie was not having it. She was not going to allow that wedding to happen. They had lunch break and Josie was trying to figure out where to escape from Lizzie and Michael who wanted to talk. Of course the story got to him. Everyone knew that Penelope Park and Josei Saltzman eloped and were expecting their twins. Hope was sitting with Josie in one of the classes and she was a bit worried about the other girl. She was really absent and somehow too quiet.

''Are you ok Josie?''

''Are you? It's not like you didn't get huge news too.''

Hope gave her tight lip smile…

''It's surprise. I can tell you that I never imagined I might be married to him… But when I think about it, it sort of makes sense.''

Josie was surprised by this comment.

''You like Raphael?''

''Well, he is soft on the eyes… You can't say that he is not… And we understand one another much better than Landon and I. So I think that we could be good together… But let's talk about you Jo… What do you say Mrs. Park?''

She rolled her eyes at Hope.

''You really love to poke…''

''I do…''

''Penelope is right when she calls you dog with a bone.''

''Penelope? You mean, your wife?''

''Stop it!''

''Honey, you married her…not me…''

''She was your maid of honor who called you with a squeaky toy…''

''I hate when she does it.''

''DOES? AS IN NOW?''

''Yes, she does it often… She even gave me for Christmas full basket of dog toys…''

Josie had to smile at that. Give it to Penelope to make very original gift.

''That sounds like her.''

''I had no idea you were that close…''

''Yes, we got close after…''

''After what?''

''Your birthday…''

''Oh… Did she tell you?''

''What?''

''About what happened?''

''I was there Josie… She had no reason to tell me… I told her… Your dad sent me to find you.''

''I was not talking about that.''

''What were you talking about?''

Now Hope was curious.

''We kissed…''

''Ok?''

''And ended up in the genitor's closet…''

''Ok…?''

''We had sex there…''

''That is what shew as talking about in the memory. I told her I hated her… I kissed her back and we had sex in the closet.''

''So, you had sex in the adequate place since you still didn't come out to your dad… Now you have to… Everyone is talking about the memory… It will reach him soon.''

Josie covered her face.

''Why did I have to see my memories?!''

''Well, now at least you know that two of you fixed things and got married.''

Hope smirked…

''Three kids… You really were busy…''

''You know I can't get her pregnant?''

''I know, but I don't have any doubts that you sex life is amazing… It always was.''

''She told you that?''

''No, she never spoke about you in that way… But it was clear… You two seamed very happy and part of that is good sex life.''

''She never said a word?''

''Never… I tried to get things out of her, but she never spoke of you in that way… She always kept your things very much under the wrappers… BUT I did hear some of you banters in the kitchen after you broke up where some juicy details of you sex life got out.''

Josie looked at her hands… She was blushing…

''But my favorite moment was around the elections… That was one of the best comments she ever made…''

''She made few of them…''

''You know what I am talking about… Well, two of them are on the top of my head.''

''About the crush? And… the thing before that?''

''Me not being an option? No, I was not talking about that.''

Josie narrowed her eyes at Hope… She will make her say it.

''Is it about my preferences …''

''Preferences?''

''You really want me to say it Hope?''

''When I think about it…NO… Better not…''

''I thought so.''

''She is right… You are a bad girl Saltzman.''

''Is she really that good that she is so smug about it…or it's just her ego?''

Josie just looked at Hope.

''How bad do you want to know?''

''I am just asking…''

''Well… It pains me to admit… but she is smug for a reason.''

Hope made disgusted face and Josie just gave her an evil look.

''Stop imagining us in bed.''

''How did you know?''

''I am not stupid and I know you… You are a very visual type…''

''I am…''

''I know.''

After the bell Josei knew she had to escape Lizzie and Michael who had same lunch as she did. She went to the roof. It was the place Lizzie didn't go to because she was afraid of the heights so she was safe for a moment. She took a seat on the brick wall and just looked at the distance. How was that possible? How did they fix it and got married? Was that her brain playing tricks on her? Was it something she wanted so it was presented as a memory from the future? She was woken from her thinking by a very familiar voice.

''Are you ok?''

MG took a seat beside her and offered his hand.

''P sent me here to see if you are ok.''

''Of course she did… She couldn't come to ask herself.''

''She wanted to, but she was not sure if you wanted her to come. And I think she needs some space to process this too. Both of you were shocked by what appeared on that wall… More than any of us.''

She just looked at him.

''Come on Jo! Only you can't see how much you love one another?! She believes you don't love her anymore…You think she doesn't care… And the rest of us is surprised how much you actually love each other. And there is Lizzie….''

''I can't even think of what is going on in her head.''

''Or your boyfriend's head.''

''For a moment I forgot about it.''

''I bet you did… After seeing that… My mind is racing too… I love Lizzie, but at least I know that in my future is going to be someone who loves me back… You don't have to wait to be happy… Girl you love is three doors down from you and loves you back. What more can you ask for?''

''It's not simple…''

''Two of you were never simple, but you made it work when you wanted Josie.''

''What does that mean?''

''I know you will get mad at me… But you gave up on that relationship long before Penelope ended it officially…You left long before her saying the actual words.''

''I….''

''You put Lizzie before someone who you love… You can't expect Penelope to wait forever… And I am sure you knew Lizzie took advantage of you and the way you cater to every need she has. That has to change or you will lose Penelope for real…''

''It looks like we found some balance?''

''If you want to believe it was real…''

He knew that part of her believed it was some projection of her imagination.

''What do you think? Is it real?''

He got out his phone and showed Josie picture of Becca. He sent her friend request and now they were chatting.

''Maybe this class was push in a direction we needed to take.''

''So, you think I should elope with her and have three kids?''

''I think you had more than three…''

She hit him on the hand and laughed.

''What is with you and Hope with us having kids…''

''Come on! Penelope Park pregnant! I never imagined seeing that! She would do that only for you…''

She smiled at him. She knew how much Penelope was scared of concept of pregnancy and there they were having their twins and having a four year old daughter.

''You think we could do it?''

''I think you would be amazing moms… And from what I saw today, you really love being a mom and married to her… ''

He had huge grin on his face.

''Nine years of marriage and you look in love like at the very beginning. Like that night when I saw you kissing in the kitchen after party at the mill.''

That got Josie's attention… Nine years of marriage… memory that is ten years from their first kiss…

''Oh, my God!''

''What is it Josie?''

''I have to go…''

She got back into the school and run to Penelope's room. She didn't even knock she just entered. Penelope jumped from the bed

''Jojo…''

She just looked at Penelope.

''Nine years of marriage…''

''What?''

''In the memory… You said it's our ninth anniversary… We have the date and a year… We celebrated that day NINE YEARS OF MARRIAGE PENELOPE…''

Penelope looked at the floor trying to figure out what Josie was saying. And then it hit her. Penelope lifted her gaze from the floor.

''Ten years of the first kiss…''

Josie took a seat on the bed beside Penelope…

''That is in two weeks.''

They just looked at one another not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Their silent moment was interrupted by Lizzie barging into Penelope's room.

''Josette Saltzman! What are you doing in Satan's room?! To be more precise, on her bed?''

Penelope just rolled her eyes at Lizzie and haven't said anything. She wanted to show Josie that it's not her all the time. She wanted Josie to see that she can be civil, bit not Lizzie. Lizzie was looking at Penelope and talking to Josie. She wanted to hurt Penelope.

''Your BOYFRIEND is looking for you. You better go and find him.''

Josie got up from Penelope's bed and started walking with Lizzie out of the room. Lizzie had a smirk on her face showing Penelope that she always wins. Josie saw that and saw Penelope's very hurt face. That was the moment she realized MG was right. Lizzie was manipulating… She turned and came back to Penelope. She knelt in front of her and took her hands in hers.

''Penny. I have to talk to him… I will be back… I promise… We have a lot of things to talk about… Especially after our little revelation. I think that before we start any conversation about today, I need to be with things settled with him. I will be back this time… ''

Penelope just gave her a look… She promised so many times that she would do something and she often didn't keep it.

''This time I will keep my promise…''

She got up and gave Penelope kiss on the top of her nose.

''See you P…''

She got out of the room and Lizzie followed like angry dog. Josie was looking for Michael. She had to end their relationship so she could even think about Penelope in her life. They met in the hallway. He was on the way to the gym.

''Can we talk?''

''Can it wait Jo?''

''No, please, can we do it now?''

''Josie, I have a game to play. I can't do it now… We will talk after.''

The game… She forgot he had game against Mystic High… They were playing basketball and it was supposed to be interesting game because Stallions were not using their magic. It was just them and their natural skills…Nothing supernatural was allowed. Boys talked about the game for weeks. She was so occupied with this future thing that she forgot about Michael's game.

She went to Penelope's room and got in. She was with Hope and they were talking about Raphael's future segment. There was a lot of giggling and two of them were on Penelope's bed. Josie felt like she was interrupting something. She gave them apologetic smile.

''Hey…''

''Hey Jojo…''

Hope smiled at Josie.

''We were talking about my and Raphael's wedding…''

''Oh…''

''Can you believe it Jojo… She and a wolf boy… I ship it!''

Hope threw a pillow at Penelope.

''I have boyfriend!''

Penelope pointed at Josie.

''So does she and she is marrying me in two weeks…''

Josie blushed. Hope watched them a bit confused.

''What? In two weeks? How do you know?''

Penelope looked at Josie and Josie looked at Hope…

''I said the date and a year… Date was the day we started dating…also the day of our first kiss… And at the end of that memory Penelope wishes me happy ninth anniversary…. And I tell her that I am amazed we celebrate nine years of marriage and have three kids.''

''Ok… I still don't get it.''

''In two weeks is the day we would celebrate our anniversary…''

''Ok.. So the day you kissed and started dating is in two weeks… and that date is also your wedding date.''

''Yes.''

''Ok… Now it's less confusing…''

She looked at the girls who were blushing a bit.

''So, do you have the dresses? Two weeks is nothing.''

''Hope, we don't need dresses… We eloped.''

''I know… But you can't marry naked…. I guess that would be your dream wedding Penelope, but still… I think Josie is a bit more conservative than that.''

Both girls rolled their eyes at Hope and naked wedding comment.

''You have to have at least something to wear.''

''I don't wear white.''

''You are in a white shirt Penelope…''

''It's the uniform… But I don't really like white.''

Josie was not courious.

''And what is your preferable wedding color P?''

''I wanted a black suit.''

Josie just gave her a look.

''You can't be in black at the wedding… It's bad luck.''

''Why do you care? You don't want to marry me.''

Josie crossed her arms and pouted.

''That's not the point… Point is that black is not wedding color.''

Hope looked at them and had so much fun listening to them argue about wedding things. MG came to the room and girls barely noticed him. He took a seat by Hope and looked at them confused.

''What happened?''

''They are arguing about their wedding that is not happening in two weeks.''

''Oh, ok… Now I am even more confused.''

''I know… You don't speak girl… Just sit and enjoy… This is so much fun.''

''And what are they arguing about?''

''Their wedding… that they believe is not happening.''

''So, it is happening?''

''Yes, and we are going to make it possible… Get Kaleb and meet me in the library.''

''Hope, you are playing with fire…''

''I am not afraid of Josie.''

''Not the point… but fine.''

He got out of the room and Penelope turned to Hope.

''What did MG want?''

''Nothing… He came to ask what movie to take Becca to.''

Penelope was confused and Josei remembered what she forgot to tell her.

''Oh… The date! They have a date!''

''Who has a date Jojo?''

''You remember the girl from his memories?''

''Yes, well, he found her online and contacted her. And they spent most of the day chatting. I guest he got a date.''

''He works fast.''

''He said he doesn't want to waste time.''

Josei looked at Penelope and blushed. Hope felt like kicking their butt. How blind they could be?! They were mad about one another and they were playing it safe. Hope checked her phone. It was MG telling her that he and Kaleb are in the library and that the game is over. Stallions won.

''I am off to see MG and Kaleb… Jo, you might want to swing by the gym. Game is over and our boys won. See you later.''

She left the room and Josei got up from the bed.

''I better get going. I have to talk to him.''

''I am guessing there will be huge party at the mill…''

''Are you coming?''

''Do you want me to?''

Josie smiled and blushed.

''I always love to see you.''

''Ok, see you there.''

Josie left the room trying to get to the gym as soon as possible. She had to end things with Michael. She arrived there and the team was already gone to the Locker-room. It looks like Michael was the star of the game and he scored more than twenty points. She was happy for him. That was something he worked hard for. Boys carried him out of the locker room and they chanted some songs of the team. Josie didn't get the chance to talk to him again. She was getting frustrated with this. Maybe she will have her chance at the party.

Hope got into library and found MG and Kaleb sitting at their favorite table. Kaleb was courious why she invited him to join on whatever project she had now.

''What can I do for you Michaelson?''

''Help us organize the wedding?''

''Why me?''

''Well, your family is in the business and you don't look like someone who is out of the loop. I need your suggestion for something nice, intimate and in two weeks.''

''Who is getting married?''

''Penelope and Josie.''

''So, it is true? That thing from the class… Entire school is talking.''

''Well, they don't know yet about it.''

''So, they are getting married without their knowledge? Interesting. I haven't heard of anything like that.''

'' They are idiots that are too scared to do anything… So, if we arrange everything, they will not be able to say no.''

Kaleb gave her very curious look.

''So, we are not planning the wedding…we are plotting one…''

''Yes….''

''I love it!''

MG was surprised how fast Kaleb said yes.

''I had no idea it will take this little convincing.''

''Well, even I can see how miserable thy look. ''

''Ok… So, you think about the places we can do it and we can meet again tomorrow or some other day.''

MG was checking his texts and he got one from Penelope telling him about the party. Some of her witch friends called her to come and she was checking who else was coming.

''Is it Becca?''

''No, it's Peez… She said there is a party at the mill…''

''So, are we going, squad?''

''Why not Hope… Let's do it.''

''I'll text Peez and tell her.''

Josie got into her room and saw Lizzie getting ready for the party.

''Are you coming to the mill? Your boyfriend won the game for our team.''

''I know…''

''Lana is picking me up so I can't wait for you to get ready.''

''It's ok… MG is coming for me a bit later.''

''MG?''

''Yes, why?''

''I havent' seen you together for a long time…''

''We hang out Lizzie…Don't make fuss about things.''

''If you say so.''

Josie opened her closet and took her dark jeans and yellow shirt that she loved. She put on her flats and took the scarf she got from Penelope. She put on some more makeup and her favorite lip-gloss. She was ready. Someone was at the door and when she opened she saw Hope, MG and Kaleb.

''Ready Jo?''

''Yes, MG…''

''Let's go!''

She took a deep breath and closed the door. She was really not in a mood for a party…Especially party with a lot of alcohol and jocks.


	4. Chapter 4

Josie arrived to the party with her friends and she kept looking for Michael and Penelope. She really needed to end her relationship. Michael was nowhere to be seen and she saw Penelope standing with her usual gal palls in the corner. She was in leather pants and she had black blouse that fell off her right shoulder. She looked very sexy and Josie loved when she dressed like that. She was having a good time and making jokes about something. She noticed Josei and just winked at her. Hope saw the small exchange and stood by Josie.

''Why don't you go and say hi to her.''

''No, Michael first and then everything Penelope related.''

''Everything Penelope related? What does that mean?''

''It means that everyone is watching and expects something… People know about the memories… And if you really look around, all eyes are wondering to see what will be with us.''

''You are crazy.''

''I am not… Just watch.''

Hope had to agree with Josie after few minutes of looking around.

''Ok, fine.. You are right.''

''Until I end it with Michael, I can't even say hi to her…''

''Ok, you know best.''

One of the boys from the team was in charge of the music. He was playing music from his phone. He went to the bathroom and instead of the music there was a video. They all turned to see what was the video about and it showed boys in the locker room talking about game and how they won. Some of them were saying hi to their girls, some were saluting with their water bottles but in the corner of the video Josie noticed Michael and one of the cheerleaders. She was flirting with him and she gave him her panties that he put in his jeans pocket. Josie watched and couldn't believe it. Girl was one of Lizzie's friends and she couldn't believe they would do something like that to her. He could have ended their relationship. She wouldn't beg him to stay or anything. She never begged, even when she really wanted Penelope to stay, she didn't beg even then. She looked around and both of them were missing. Soon she became aware of the fact that she was not the only person who saw it. Some of the people at the party looked at her with so much pity and she couldn't stand it. Penelope came to her and took her hand.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''Can we get out of here?''

''Sure…''

Penelope signaled Hope to come with them. Josie was walking in front of them and Hope was confused why Penelope asked her to come.

''You can handle this alone.''

''I can, but I don't think it's a good idea.''

''What?''

''If we leave together, there will be stories. If three of us leave and go to the common room, no one can say a bad word about her.''

''So, this is about her reputation.''

''It's all she has now.''

'"What do you mean?''

''If she left with me. No matter where we went, she would be labeled as someone who went to have revenge sex with the ex he is very jealous of. And especially, now… After the entire school knows about the memories and marriage… I have to protect her Hope. I will not be the cause of anyone badmouthing her… And that is why I asked you to come… I will go back to the party and you go with her…''

''She needs you.''

''I know… But if I leave. I expose her to gossip. I have to be there… Tell her…Tell her… Don't tell her anything… Just be there for her…''

Josie turned and saw Penelope go back to the party. Her heart broke at that moment. She was leaving her. Hope hugged her and held her.

''She left.''

''She did… And what she did has weird logic for her.''

''What?''

''She went back so no one can trash you and say you went for some revenge with her… if she is at the party your reputation is untacked… And that's important to her.''

Josei understood the logic, but she wanted Penelope with her.

''Give me your phone.''

Hope did what Josie asked and she dialed Penelope.

''Hope, how is she?''

''You would have known if you stayed…''

''Jojo…''

''I know… Hope explained…''

''I am seen at the party. Now they can't make up any stories about you to clean up his mess.''

''I will be in Hope's room… Will you come to see me?''

''I promise…''

''Wake me up if I'm asleep.''

''Ok.''

Few moments later Michael and the girl came to the party. They noticed that a lot of people were watching them…including Penelope. She went to get a drink and he followed her.

''I heard that you are going to marry my girlfriend. I do not agree with that idea…''

''I heard you've been screwing around behind the back of my future wife… ''

He turned pail…

''Oh, and she thinks that Tina's red thong is crashing with the colors of your school jersey. You know that Josie has that obsession with color coordinating… She really didn't like how your blue jersey goes with her red thong… ''

''What?''

''There is a video of Tina giving you her panties… Josie saw it.''

''Where is she?''

''With Hope?''

''I am surprised you are not comforting her.''

''No, I'm not… I guess it's my turn to take the trash out.''

She mumbled something and turned his drink into…something that should not be drunk…mud… She wanted to turn it into something else but at the last minute she changed her mind. She was not going to go that low… After all, there is only one person she goes low for… There was evil smirk on her face as she turned to leave. He took a sip of his drink. He spat it all over Tina and called after her.

''You are dead bitch!''

He turned and was about to attack her when she used magic to paralyze him.

''I wouldn't mess with me if I were you! I might be tiny, but I can make your life living hell wolf boy!''

Tina tried to use her magic, but Penelope took care of her too with a simple spell.

''You might be coming from a big coven, but you are shame for those people. You lack basic skills to do magic… You better take care of the mutt here. And stop waving your hands like you are drugged on some rave party… Don't humiliate yourself trying to cast a spell at me.''

''Why are you getting involved into something that has nothing to do with you? Where is princess? Is she too delicate to deal with me?''

Just as she finished her comment, fireball flew beside Penelope and hit the girl. It burned her sweater and some of her hair.

''I guess now you regret not letting me handle things.''

Penelope didn't even turn. She felt Josie's hand on her side.

''Hey Jojo…''

''I couldn't' let you fight my fights.''

Some girls came and helped Tina with putting out fire and now Josie stood in front of Michael as wolf. Tina made comments that she is coward and she would never mess with Michael because she was scared of him. He showed her teeth and waned not to play with him. Penelope recognized the look in Josie's eyes. She saw it as challenge not intimidation. She mumbled the spell for flees to attack him. It took less than a minute for him to start rolling in the mud to try to get rid of them.

Raphael showed up and stood beside them.

''Penelope and Josie break the spell… Please.''

They did what he asked and then he turned to Michael.

''And you transform…NOW!''

Michael shifted back into human form and his back was red.

''You are such a bitch Josie… Two of you deserve one another.''

''For the first time in my life I must say I agree with you.''

She took Penelope's hand and smiled at her ex and his girl.

''I just wanted to know something… Did you take off your panties because it's sheep and itchy lace or you have some other issue that makes you take off your panties and give it to other people?''

''Don't play saint Josie… We all know that you did the same.''

''I did… But I never ended up filmed giving my panties to someone else's boyfriend or girlfriend. ''

She turned to leave and then turned back.

''I never said that I was a saint or prude. I have my naughty side like everyone. But difference is I know what to keep private between me and the person I am with and what should be public. For me jumping someone's bones in front of everyone is not proof of love. It's proof of lack of education and self-respect. I am far from the saint you believe I am, but I know when and where to let go and be the best or the worse I can be. Showing love has many shapes and forms…''

She turned to leave and Michal shouted after her.

''You are boring in bed… That's why I had to find someone better.''

Penelope lifted her brow at Josie and at him. _Josie? Boring? She was far from it._ Music was off now and all eyes and ears were on them. Now they were waiting for what comes next, response or Josie crying because of what he said. Josie gave him a smile.

''Oh, Michael… Here is one free tip that you actually have Penelope to thank for. I learned that from her… ''

Now that got even Penelope very curious… What will Josie say to him? She was trying to remember some of her comments that would be adequate for the situation but her brainstorm came empty.

'' Listen to me… This is good piece of advice…and you are getting it for free… No woman is boring in bed when she is inspired by her lover…. And the person who inspires you and pushes your limits is the good lover. Remember that next time you take someone to bed. Have a good night…''

She turned and started walking away then she turned back.

''Oh, and looking at yourself on the mirror of your closet door during sex… Not sexy… Major turn off… You look into that person's eye during sex… That is the hot thing about having your eyes opened… Not looking at yourself… Doing it by yourself is called differently… Looking at your partner…epic! Just a tip…for the next time… ''

She heard few people saying _burn _and _damn_. Some were even bowing to her and she found it very entertaining. Penelope had huge smirk on her face and MG and Kaleb found this evening insane. Hope showed up when they were near school.

''You left my room when I was making you tea and something to eat.''

She was worried for Josie. She saw their faces and realized something happened.

''What did I miss?''

''She kicked his ass?''

''Did you hurt him?''

''Just his ego.''

''Good… He deserved it.''

Penelope had proud smile on her face. Josie didn't let two of them step over her. She was really standing up for herself.

''What was that Jojo?''

Josie pulled Penelope in a side hug and winked.

''Bitch has come out to play…''

''Really?''

''You have some doubts Miss Park?''

She bit her lip and looked at Josie…

''Some...''

''I see…''

Three of them watched them and hoped they would stop soon because it was getting uncomfortable. Hope found it entertaining how actually Penelope and Josie were alike… They were both very turned on by what happened there… And Hope knew that part of Josie's talk about looking person in the eyes was about her and Penelope… She always looked Josie in the eyes…

MG and Kaleb were walking in front of all of them Hope turned and gave them a smile.

''We are going back to school… I hope you can make it to Penelope's dorm before you…consummate your new…whatever this is now…''

They all turned to Hope. MG was lost.

''What?''

Hope hugged him.

''They are having sex in matter of few minutes… That's what I was saying.''

''Really?''

Kaleb just shook his head and turned to Hope.

''Our boy has so much to learn.''

''But she just broke up with that dude…''

''I know. And the only reason she had not to jump her bones is gone… No boyfriend means she can do it finally and I think that the high of what just happened turned into something that let all the desire out. Sooo… For six months she was dating an idiot and suppressing what she really wanted. We'll see them in a few days… There is a lot of making up to do.''

By the way they looked at one another; both Penelope and Josie knew Hope was right… They will end up in Penelope's bed in a matter of minutes… And they hated how well Hope knew them… and hated how much they were addicted to one another. Without Michael in the game all restrains were gone. Two vamps and tribrid got to school much before two other girls. They got something from the kitchen and on the way to their dorms they saw Penelope and Josie kissing in the hallway in front of Penelope's dorm. They were trying to unlock the door without breaking the kiss. Finally Penelope gave up and separated herself from Josie. Josie took advantage of that change and put her arms around Penelope and kissed her neck and bit her shoulder.

MG watched in surprise. He never saw Josie like that. To him she was a good girl, an angel…and this was far from what he imagined. He always believed Penelope was more predatory and this was new to him. But he was glad his friends were finding their groove back.

''Someone will see Jojo?''

''You don't like that anymore Penny?''

There was some teasing in her voice.

''I do…''

''So what is it then?''

''People talk.''

''Get in and let's give them something to talk about…''

''You will regret it in the morning…''

''I will not… I've been waiting for months for this… Don't you dare deny me now Penelope Park… I swear I will make you pay if you do.''

There was evil smirk on Penelope's face.

''As you wish Jojo…''

Kaleb and Hope had huge smirk on their faces and MG was really surprised. Hope leaned on his shoulder and whispered.

''What happened to Josie? Where is the nice and quiet girl I know?''

''I told you so MG. I am just sorry that you never listen. That Josie exists out of orbit of Penelope Park. Horny Josie is something else.''

''Now I see and all I want is to unsee…''

''Maybe we should go somewhere else… Our hearing is too sensitive.''

'' Your room boys? Mine is too close to them.''

''Sure… Let's go. We have wedding to plan.''


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope and Josie got into Penelope's room and Josie started stripping the other girl faster than ever before. Penelope smirked at that and Josie just gave her a look.

''Don't say it!''

''I am not saying anything…''

''With your words… But your eyes are saying too much…''

''What about them Jojo?''

''You are teasing me for wanting you this much…''

''I am just flattered that you are so impatient…''

''One more word and I will leave…''

Penelope kissed her and took off Josie's shirt.

''You are not going anywhere…''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive…''

They ended in bed in matter of seconds. Both girls were impatient and missed one another. Josie really was in rush to touch and kiss as much of Penelope's body she could reach. Problem was that the other girl had the same thing in mind. She wanted Josie like never before and she was very nervous about it.

''I missed you so much Penny…''

''I missed you too Jojo…''

''You smell amazing P.''

Penelope started laughing.

''What?''

''I smell like you… I had shower with your old shower gel…''

Josie laughed too.

''I missed sharing things with you…''

''I missed it too…''

Penelope got serious and Josie got a bit worried.

''What is it P?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too…''

Penelope gave her very heated and sloppy kiss.

''I missed hearing that.''

''I missed saying it.''

Hope and boys had everything ready… She made them a list of things each of them was supposed to do and now they were ready to put things in motion. They had one week to make it all perfect. Since it was free day at school, Hope and the boys agreed to go into town and get dresses and wedding rings for them. It all hat to be top secret so after they get all of that, Hope would use magic to make things very small so they can fit one of their pockets and later they would place them in Hope's closet. Kaleb picked as location lavender field and sunset. Hope dedicated her time to forging Dr. Saltzman's signature and of Penelope's parents too.

Lizzie was in the room waiting for Josie to come back from the party. She heard what happened, but had no idea where her sister was. Ok, she did have an idea, but didn't want to think about that option. Her sister being back with Penelope was her nightmare, especially now after they got the information about their future. Lizzie was not having it! Her sister was not going to marry Penelope! Josie was not that stupid to marry Satan and have family with her. Especially since Josie knew how much Lizzie despised Penelope. That's her sister and she will not share her with Penelope Park out of all the people. She tried calling Josie but she was not picking up. All her calls went to voice mail.

Penelope and Josie heard Josie's phone ring for the millionth time. Josie didn't move from her girlfriend's arms to answer it.

''Do you want to answer?''

''Honestly? Not really… I know it's Lizzie.''

''How do you know?''

''It's about three in the morning and she is back from the party… Since she didn't call before, she was bussy with someone to care how I feel about my boyfriend cheating and the rest of the events… SO, now I don't care.''

''Do you think she will come here?''

''No, she will not…''

''How do you know?''

''She would never subject herself to seeing us naked in bed… Even Lizzie has…limits…''

Penelope smirked at that comment.

''NO! That doesn't mean that we will spend the rest of our lives naked in bed in order to avoid Lizzie.''

''Girl can hope Josie…''

''I know… It does sound very appealing….But, no!''

There was a lot of giggling and hand holding in bed… They really enjoyed being together after all this time. Penelope really missed Josie making jokes and her laughter. She was on her side and just watching Josie talk about something and laughing. Penelope had a feeling she was falling in love with girl again.

''You are not listening… You are staring…''

''I am thinking about something.''

''What are you thinking about?''

''You… ''

''Penny….''

They cuddled for some time and then fell asleep. Josie felt so happy to be back in Penelope's arms that she fell asleep as soon as they cuddled up. In the morning they woke up cuddled up and amazed that last night really happened, that they were back in Penelope's room, bed and in each other's lives.

''Good morning Jojo…''

She turned in Penelope's arms and kissed her.

''Good morning P.''

''I can't believe you are really here.''

Josie smiled at her.

''And it looks like I am not leaving…ever.''

''I hope so.''

''Hey, someone has to supervise you and our kids.''

Penelope laughed.

''Three daughters! I still can't believe it.''

''I know!''

''Three kids.''

''Penny, repeating that would not make you less pregnant or make less kids.''

''I am working on understanding the fact that we want big family.''

''You don't want it?''

''Jojo, I want family with you. I don't care how many kids.''

''You don't?''

''I want our kids to be happy and us to be able to give attention and love to all of them.''

''I agree P.''

''How many kids do you want Jojo?''

Josie decided to tease.

''Well, I draw the line at five…''

Penelope jumped like someone poured hot water on her.

''FIVE! JOSETTE SALTZMAN! ''

''You look hot pregnant!''

''I am not having five kids.''

''But Penny…''

''No, three is enough!''

''Fine, but I know I will get you to change your mind.''

''Not a chance!''

Josie got her phone out of the pocket and saw million messages and calls from Lizzie.

''Did Lizzie dearest call?''

''Yes, I should get going… I have to face the...''

''..music Jojo?''

''I think it's more of a firing squad. Dad is in our room. She just sent it to me.''

''Shit! Do you want me to come?''

''No, I have to face them alone.''

''If you need me.''

''I know…''

She got dressed and came to Penelope's side of the bed.

''I love you P… and I'll see you later.''

''Love you too Jojo… Lunch?''

''Sure…''

Josie left the room and Penelope stayed in bed few moments longer before she decided to get up and shower.

As she walked back to her room, she noticed how some girls from their floor looked at her. There was smirk here and there, like they knew where she spent the night and who with, but she choose to ignore all of them. She was focused on going back to her room and facing their probably angry dad.

Alaric was not happy that Josie spent the night with Penelope. Lizzie didn't have to tell him where she was. He knew there is only one person his daughter would break the rules for. He was not sure how he felt about two of them getting back together. He didn't think that Park girl was a good influence on Josie. He believed she could do much better. He didn't like Penelope because she broke Josie's heart and she treated Lizzie very bad and he didn't like it. He was very protective of Lizzie because she had… problems and she needed him.

Josie entered the room and two sets of eyes were on her.

''Good morning…''

''Where were you Josie? And don't lie to me!''

''I was with Penelope.''

He didn't expect her to answer honestly.

''Why?''

''Because I wanted to…''

''Josie…''

''What dad?''

''You know I don't like her very much.''

''I am sorry dad, but I love her and that's it.''

''Love her?''

''Yes, dad… I am in love with her and I love her so much… And she loves me back.''

''She hurt you.''

'' I hurt her too…''

''But…''

Josie sat in front of her dad and took his hand.

''Dad, I am happy… Be happy for me… I have someone who loves me so much and who makes me feel amazing. She is it for me.''

''Josie, you don't know.''

''Dad, I know… ''

Rick just sat and watched his daughter. He never saw her more sure in anything. There was some determination in her eyes and firm faith in what she was saying. She did believe in Penelope and herself to make it… And he wanted to believe it too… but he couldn't… he was her dad…


	6. Chapter 6

MG and Hope made a plan to kidnap the girls. It was worked out to the smallest details. Kaleb was at the cottage waiting for them to arrive with clerk, dresses and small feast they made for the girls. Girls were separated after breakfast so, Hope and MG had it pretty easy to convince them that the other one needs them. They both ended up in car and became aware of the scam when they were already on the road. Josie was surprised and Penelope was angry.

''What is the meaning of this? You told me Hope that she had a fight with Lizzie and wanted to leave school for some time.''

''She is leaving school and so are you.''

''What are you doing?''

''Be patient Park. You will see soon.''

''I don't like this.''

''I know… But I love to torture you.''

They arrived to the lavender field and to the cottage. When they got in they saw doors with their names on them. Penelope looked at Josie and then at Hope.

''What is this?''

''Enter you rooms and you will see.''

Josie opened the door first and was in shock. On the bed was white lace dress and matching shoes. It was a wedding dress. She just looked and Penelope and wiped her eyes.

''They organized a wedding for us.''

Penelope turned to Hope.

''Is that true?''

''Yes, three of us prepared you your wedding.''

MG smiled at them.

''Let's get you girls in your dresses and marry you off…''

''You are serious?''

''As a heart attack Peez… I would never joke about this.''

She turned to Josie.

''Do you want to do it?''

Josie stood and looked at their friends.

''You did all this for us? Why?''

MG hugged Josie and smiled at her.

''You are our friends and we wanted your elopement to be special not just court in jeans and sneakers.''

''Milton, you know we would never get married like that.''

''Well, if you are sneaking out of school, everything is possible.''

Josie looked at their friends and still couldn't believe what they did.

''I never imagined something like this… Even after we found out…I really believed we would just go to the court and get married.''

Hope smiled at her.

''We would never let you… We are your friends and you will have small, intimate, but still amazing wedding. If you want it.''

Josie turned to Penelope and smiled.

''Let's do it! ''

Penelope came to her and took her to the side. She knew all three of them could hear them but she didn't care.

''Jojo, we don't have to do anything… If you don't want to marry me it's ok… We don't have to do it just because of the memories…We can change our story…''

''I don't want to change it. I want you and our ten kids.''

''Ten? It was five just few days ago…''

Josie smiled.

''Babe, listen… I want us to get married and have an amazing life together. Do you want to marry me P?''

''Yes, I do…''

''Good, let's do it Jojo…''

''Ok.''

They each went to their assigned room to change and get ready. Josie's dress looked good on her. It didn't make her look older, just very elegant. Hope helped her with the hair and in just few minutes it was in a very elegant bun with small flowers in it. Penelope's dress was white with a corset top. It had small train and it fit her like glove. Kaleb did an amazing job with their dresses and all. Hope came to help with her hair too. It was a bit pulled back with small lavender flowers in the back.

''Are you ready Park?''

''Yes, I am…''

''Good, let's go and get you married.''

''Thank you Hope…''

''Well, I had to earn the amazing wedding you made for me.''

''And may I add that I am pregnant with two on your wedding and with a five year old on the side.''

''You kick ass with multitasking.''

''Yes I do.''

''And who thought you would be the pregnant one?"

''I kick ass pregnant Michaelson!''

''I know… We saw it…''

Penelope smiled at her and looked in the mirror again.

''Let's go before Josie gets in the state of panic thinking we eloped.''

''If only you were so lucky!''

''Oh, what can I say… Girl can only dream…''

Hope laughed and hugged her.

''Who thought that we would be friends?!''

''I blame Lizzie and zombies.''

''We kicked ass that night!''

''I know!''

''We killed those zombies.''

''I got to…be with Josie.''

''Oversharing Park!''

''What? I know she told you.''

''Hearing it twice is not what I needed.''

''Ok, fine.''

They got out of the room and MG was standing with Josie who was also ready. She looked at Penelope and smiled.

''You look breathtaking.''

''Thank you Jojo… You look stunning too.''

''Ok, enough with the compliments. We have wedding to attend.''

Kaleb came to Penelope and offered his hand.

''I will be walking with you down the improvised aisle.''

''Ok… let's go.''

When they got out of cottage they had small surprise. Trio was not the only one who was there. Outside, in the field were also Raphael, Pedro, Penelope's friend Irene, Landon and Jed. Josie and Penelope walked down the aisle and got to the end where clerk from the court was waiting for them. After formal part was over, they were finally married. MG came with a small box where their rings were and Josie was not surprised when she saw two very simple rose gold bands. Penelope and Josie choose to exchange rings with few words said to one another and their friends.

''Penelope, the moment I saw you I knew you will be someone special in my life. I was never the one to fall for people easily. I did like some people here or there, but when I met you I really just fell for you right away. You occupied my heart, my thoughts and you never left them. Even when things were bad, I couldn't stop loving you. And you being stubborn pain in the ass, you never let me forget you or not notice you… Even when you choose to let me go when I started seeing someone else. The moment you choose to let me go, I never saw more of you. You are part of me Penelope…a part I realized I never want to give up ever again. I want to love you and be loved by you for many years to come and I want to share with you best and worst moments of my life… I want you to know that you are my life Penelope Park.''

She placed Penelope's on her finger and now it was Penelope's turn.

''Josie… I hated my parents when they told me I had to go to your school. My other siblings were free to do what they wanted and I was the one shipped to some lame school. I hated every moment I spent on the way there, in your dad's office…and then you showed up to show me the school. That was the moment I choose to give this school a chance… Just so I could see you some more. I heard a lot of things about you and your sister, but no one could really tell me anything about you. Most of the stories I heard revolved around Lizzie, but I didn't care about it. I wanted to know about you. So, I made it my mission to become your friend. It's clear now that being friends never really had any future. We became much more in matter of weeks but acted on our feelings few months later… And it brings us to this day… A year ago on this day we kissed and started dating… And today, on this day, we will kiss and become wives. My beloved Jojo, I wish us many days like this to celebrate and to never stop kissing and loving each other. I love you so much and I would make sure to give you the world… but you can forget about ten kids you mentioned recently…''

That made all of them laugh… Penelope put the ring on Josie's finger and now it was time to finally kiss. This time Penelope and Josie were kissing their wife and that made butterflies in their stomach go wild. Kiss was sweet and sickening cute, as Hope would tease them later. Their friends took many pictures of them and made their newlywed friends take bunch of pictures with them. Kaleb made them some pictures that were a semiprofessional and they couldn't wait to see them after he was done. They were made in the very field. It looked amazing two of them dressed in white in the sea of purple and green.

Brides had their first dance to one of their favorite songs. MG told Hope what he knew about their history and music taste so Hope picked the song for them. Josie and Penelope opened the dance and their friends joined them. It was clear that there was some chilly atmosphere in Landon's and Hope's relationship, but Penelope and Josei choose not to get involved into that mess. They had to deal with their own madness. They were married now, but they had to tell their parents about it. That would be fun conversation both girls were dreading. Hope and Raphael got the cake for them to cut. Their wedding cake was black chocolate inside and white on the outside. It had some nice eatable decoration and it was enough for ten of them to share. Brides cut the cake and fed each other with it. They sang and danced and had so much fun. MG warned them when was the time to get ready and go back to school. When the time came, they went back to their rooms to change back into their uniform. It was time to go back to school. They had to keep things on the low and go back before the curfew. Bunch got into school twenty minutes before the curfew started. Penelope and Josie went to Penelope's room and Josie just took a seat on the bed.

''I can't believe today happened.''

''I know… I still have a feeling it was some weird dream. Jojo,we are married.''

Josie looked at her ring finger and smiled.

''We are married.''

''Do you think we are crazy?''

''No, I don't think… I know.''

She pulled Penelope on the bed and she fell on top of Josie.

''I love you wife.''

''I love you more…Mrs. Park.''

''My dad will kill me.''

''My parents would be pissed too…''

''But it's totally worth it P.''

''I know.''

Penelope got small bottle of champagne Hope put in her bag and opened it.

''Well , to our last night on Earth…before we are killed by our families.''

Josie laughed at that and took the sip from the bottle.

''At least we are dying together.''

'' You my beloved wife are romantic one.''

''What can I say? After the day we had, how can I not be?!''

''It was a magical day.''

''Yes, it was.''


	7. Chapter 7

Josie woke up first and spent few moments just staring at her hand and a ring on it. She had dumb smile on her lips and she felt like her entire body was trembling from excitement and happiness. She turned in Penelope's arms and kissed her.

''Good morning wife.''

''Good morning Mrs. Park.''

Josie giggled at those words. She loved the sound of being called Mrs. Park.

''I like it how it sounds.''

''I like it too…BUT what do we do at school? Do we let people know? Do we take off our rings?''

''What do you want to do Penny?''

''Whatever you are comfortable with… I honestly don't care who knows… I love that we and very small circle of people knows.''

''Maybe we could keep it on the low for some time and then tell them? Dad and Lizzie will not be happy.''

''I am sorry babe.''

''I am ok with that….''

''I am glad you are ok… I love you Jojo and whatever you want is ok with me…''

''Thank you Penny…''

Josie took off her wedding ring and gave it to Penelope.

''This is safer with you.''

''I guess…''

Instead of taking off her ring, Penelope put Josie's on her finger too.

''They look good on your hand babe.''

''Thank you babe.''

She kissed Penelope and got out of bed.

''I better get dressed and go back to my room. I have inquisition to face.''

''Love you.''

''Love you too P.''

Josie went back to her room and she was really surprised to find it empty. She took off her clothes and threw them into dumper and picked what she needed for the shower. She took a long shower and came back to the room. Lizzie was there and she just glared at Josie.

''Look who is back?''

''I was with Penelope.''

''You spend all your time with her.''

''Is that a problem?''

''You are boring and joined by the hip.''

''Lizzie, is there a point?''

''Yes, there is… Since you got back together, she is taking too much of your time.''

''Oh, you miss me Lizzie?''

''You are my sister…''

''And?''

''We should spend time together.''

''No, we should want to spend time together… And with the way you behave… I am not sure I want to spend time with you.''

Lizzie was a bit taken back.

''She turned you against me!''

''She doesn't have to… You are doing amazing job yourself. You are being an ass Lizzie and I don't know what to do anymore. I can't explain to you that I am not your or anyone's possession. I love you.. You are my sister, BUT I love her too and she is also important and big part of my life.''

''She will dump and hurt you like she did before.''

''She left me before because I didn't stand up for myslelf and I let you control my life.''

''And now she will control you.''

''She never did any of that. She did her evil meddling but never controlled any of my decisions. I could always do what I wanted when I was with her.''

''You just wait and see… You live believing that those memories are ture… And we know now that they are a lie…''

''What do you mean?''

''If it was true, we would have had a wedding, or am I wrong?''

Josie didn't say anything. She didn't need to argue more.

''You just keep believing her lies and you will be fine.''

''Lizzie, please, stop.''

''I will… Let's see how well you would do on your own. Now I am not going to be part of your decisions. Let's see how well you make them without me.''

''I am not a child Lizzie.''

''No, you are just easy to manipulate and I can't wait for it to happen. Then you will come and tell me I was right.''

With that Lizzie left the room and Josie got dressed and went back to Penelope's room. She found Penelope on the bed reading a book.

''Hey stranger!''

By Josie's face she knew something happened. She didn't ask she just put the book away and opened her arms. Josie cuddled up to her and was silent.

''You are not asking…''

''I don't have to… It's either Lizzie or your dad… But my money is on Lizzie. And I will not ask because we will get into argument. I would say something mean about her, you will defend her and we are going back to old pattern of behavior.''

''I will not defend her.''

''I will not test my luck. We are ok not talking about her.''

Josie didn't say anything. She just kept her head on Penelope's chest and looked in the distance.

''I just hate this feeling.''

''I know… But it will get better. You know I am in your corner…always Jojo.''

''I know… Thank you P.''

''You are welcome.''

Two girls left Penelope's room much later. They went to meet with Hope, MG and Kaleb in the common room for a game of cards. Kaleb invited them to play and they said yes. It was fun game of cards and Penelope won. She got all of their money and she was very proud. Kaleb was teasing her.

''Too bad you have to split it in half now.''

They all laughed at that.

''What can I say? It's a wrong moment to be good at this game…''

That got them all to laugh.

Around ten to ten they all went to their rooms. Curfew was starting any minute and they didn't want to risk. Josie went to bed before Lizzie came back from the shower so she didn't argue with her again.

In next few weeks girls enjoyed the adventure of hiding and having such a big secret. They had so much fun with the fact that Lizzie kept telling them that the memories are fake since they are not married and some other people thinking that the lesson they had with memories was just teacher's way to play with them. Penelope grew impatient after two months. She believed it was time to tell everyone and get it done with. She hated comments she was hearing about their love being fake and that they were stupid for believing magic trick. She couldn't event ell her parents because she knew they would call Josie's dad and cause chaos for them. They had many arguments about this, but somehow Josie always convinced her to give her some more time and she always said ok to her. She was sad because she felt like she is not being respected and appreciated as she needed to be, but she had no idea how to communicated that to Josie without causing chaos.

By the end of May, Caroline came to school to see the girls and talk to Alaric about her research about the merge and what she did or didn't find. Caroline took them to lunch and asked them how they are and what is going on in their lives. It didn't take long for Lizzie to start her rant about Josie and Penelope.

''Josie is back with Satan.''

Caroline looked at Josie with a very courious look and smirk.

''Really? I tought we hated her and she is the greatest evil walking this planet?''

Josie blushed a bit.

''Well, we fixed things… She made me realize that I was not that innocent when it came to us ending it.''

''Oh, how come?''

'"Well, I forgot it takes two to tango and screw things up.''

''Wow! Good job Josie!''

''Stop it mom!''

''So, how are things now?''

Before she could answer, Lizzie did.

''She is barely ever in our room. She spents all the time there… And she sleeps there on the weekends.''

Caroline had to tease Josie. As a mother she needed some time to work on the fact that her daughter is sexually active and that she is sleeping with another girl. But as a mother, she needed also to show Josie that she is ok with it and teasing her was maybe the best way she knew how to show Josie that she is ok with it.

''That good?''

''Mom!''

''What? We are having girl talk…and honestly, that is completely new territory for me… Kissing the girl as a dare or during the spin the bottle, sure… But going further….never done it!''

''So, let me get this straight…You want to know about my sex life?''

''Well… I doubt it could be called straight… but…''

Josie chocked on her water. _Was her mom making a joke about this?_

''Yes, I want to know about your sex life…but keep it clean… What mom needs to know.''

''I am not sure that mom has anything to know.''

''Come on Jo… I am not some old and boring mom.''

''Fine, what do you want to know?''

''Really? I can ask whatever?''

''You can ask, but I might not answer.''

Josie was shocked how excited her mom was.

''Ok, ask away?''

''How long are you two sleeping together?''

''A bit over eight months.''

''Wow! I never expected you to be first to lose your virginity. My money was on Lizzie.''

Both twins didn't expect that comment.

''What? You know Lizzie is more boy crazy and I expected her to be first…. You are too quiet Josei… You never give any information about very personal things. We don't know anything about you.''

''No one ever asked…''

''And you never wanted to talk on your own…''

''I guess..''

Caroline smiled at her.

''Are you happy?''

''I am very happy mom.''

''Is she good to you.''

''Very good.''

''Was it hard?''

''What?''

''Facing your sexuality?''

''Well, it was… But it was something I can't avoid. Somehow it became inevitable when Penelope came into my life. I couldn't deny it.''

''So you liked girls before?''

''Yes, but no one could compare.''

''What makes her so special?''

Josie had to think.

''Everything… Every little thing she does is magic and amazing.''

''Wow! Quoting lyrics… God, you are really gone?!''

''Mom…''

''What? You make her sound like she can do anything and she is end all and be all when it comes to you.''

''And during the assignment at school we had some future things…and one of Josie's memories was eloping with Penelope…and having bunch of kids. Now we know it's all a lie…''

Lizzie had loud evil smile… Josie lowered the gaze and didn't look at her sister and mother. Caroline was sure there was more…

''Josie, is Lizzie right that memories were fake…or…?''

She looked at her mom and her eyes were wet.

''I am sorry mom…''

Caroline was sad and Lizzie was frozen. She was not sure if her sister was sorry for the memories or actually eloping.


	8. Chapter 8

Josie couldn't look at her mom. She was so embarrassed. She was not ashamed of being married to Penelope, but she was ashamed of not telling anyone and not being comfortable with her family enough to tell them she really loves Penelope and that they are married. Caroline took her hand and squeezed it.

''What is it love? Tell me? Is Lizzie wrong?''

''Yes, she is…''

Lizzie sat there in shock. Her nightmare came true… She just realized that Penelope has been wearing her wedding ring all along and that there were two of them… One on her ring finger and one on her thumb on the opposite hand.

''How could you not tell me Josie?!''

She just looked at her sister with a lot of anger in her eyes.

''And how could I tell you Lizzie?! You are very known to be supportive of me and Penelope.''

''I am not, but I had right to know.''

''Right?!''

''Yes, as your twin I had right to know… And if I knew what you were about to do I would have prevented it.''

''And then you wonder why I never tell you things.''

Caroline gave them a look.

''Girls, there is something bigger than Lizzie's dislike of Penelope here.''

''What is it mom? What is more important than that?''

''Josie's feelings for her. None of us was really aware of their depth.''

Both girls were silent.

''Honey, did you marry her because of what you saw in the future spell or….?''

''I would have married her mom any time she asked me to…. I didn't need the spell to tell me how much I love her. MAYBE it was a small push into right direction but I would have done it anyhow.''

''I am sorry baby.''

''What for mom?''

''For not being aware how much you love her.''

''I never gave any of you the chance to know about any of my feelings.''

''You are an amazing person Josei and she is lucky to have you.''

''I am the lucky one mom… Just give her a chance and you will see that she is much more than what Lizzie makes her be.''

Caroline smiled at her daughter.

''I can't wait to finally get to know her.''

''You will love her mom. She is amazing.''

''Maybe we could have dinner? All five of us?''

Lizzie looked at her mom.

''Five?''

''Yes, four of us and Penelope…''

''But mom!''

''Elizabeth, that is your sister's spouse and you will respect that.''

''She doesn't respect me!''

''And I have a weird feelings he is not the one starting anything…just giving you run for your money.''

Both girls were shocked how fast Caroline sided with Penelope she didn't even meet.

''Nice mom! Be on her side.''

''I am not on anyone's side… But I know you Lizzie. You don't like her because she is not intimidated by the fact that you are principle's daughter. And that is eating you inside.''

Josie was not surprised that their mom knew how much Lizzie took advantage of their dad's possiton.

''We should get back… It looks like we have a chat with your dad pending?''

''Now?''

''Yes, Josie… NOW!''

''Mom, do I have to be there?''

''No Lizzie… You are free of that conversation.''

Drive to school was too short for Josie… She texted Penelope telling her that she told her mom and asked her to meet her when she gets back to school. Penelope sent her kisses and told her that she is not at school at the moment. Since she went out with her mom and she had no idea when she would be back, Penelope went with Hope and MG to some comic book event. She was not sure where she was going. She only knew MG was driving and talking about it without giving any important information. Josie put her phone in the bag and it rang. It was Penelope.

''Hey…''

''Hey Jojo… Do you want me to come back?''

''No, go with them…''

''Jojo, it's ok if you need me to come.''

''I think it's better if I do this alone.''

''Are you sure?''

_She was not sure, but didn't want to ruin Penelope's time with Hope and MG._

''I am sure… See you later.''

They arrived to the school and that is where they parted ways. Caroline and Josie went to Alaric's office and Lizzie went upstairs to their room. Alaric was surprised to see them.

''Hey, how was your lunch?''

''Eventful… Our daughrers are pain in the ass.''

''Are they?''

''Yes, Rick!''

Josie had a small smirk that desapeared the moment she realized what will happen soon. She will have to come clean about her wedding.

''What did they do?''

''Lizzie is being her spoiled self.. And Josie has a big news she had no idea how to share with us.''

Alaric had no idea why is mind went there and he asked that particular question.

''Are you pregnant?''

Both Caroline and Josie looked at him surprised.

''No, dad… I am not pregnant.''

''What is it then?''

''I am married.''

He sat there and just stared at Josie.

''What?''

''I married Penelope.''

''When?''

''On our anniversary.''

''Oh, so the future spell… It was true…?''

''Yes dad, it turned out to be true.''

''You eloped?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''Because I love her?''

''But you are sixteen… Honey….''

''Dad… Please, listen to me… I know you think I will regret it… But I know I will not… I am aware that we will have a lot of good and bad times, but I believe in her and she believes in me… Dad, she really is in my corner… All the time. I love Penelope so much and she gets me. She supports me.. She makes me better.''

''I will need some time to get used to this… It's a surprise.''

''I know dad.''

Caroline wanted to lighten up the mood.

''Do you have some pictures?''

Josie smiled.

''We do…''

She took her phone and showed pictures to her parents. There was very surprised look on Rick's face when he saw some of the school kids there. But he was too taken by his daughter's beauty and happiness in those pictures to make comment about the other kids there. He saw a picture of Josie and Penelope sitting in the swing that was decorated with flowers just looking at one another… Josie had no idea Hope took that picture of them until she was looking at the pictures few days later.

''Can you make this picture for me? I would like to have it in my office?''

Both Caroline and Josie were surprised by this. They didn't expect Alaric to say something like that. Josie expected more protest from her father, maybe even some harsh reaction.

''Really dad?''

''Yes… I might have some of my reservations and opinions on Miss Park… But if she makes you this happy, this is my gesture for the clean slate and new start.''

''Thank you dad.''

Her phone was ringing. She got up from her chair and looked at her paretns.

''It's Penelope. She is probably worried how our talk went.''

He smiled at Josie.

''Go and talk to her… And tell her we should have dinner sometime.''

'"What is with you and mom and dinners with Penelope?''

''We are boring in laws… We have to have weekly dinners now.''

Josie just looked at him in shock.

''I better get this.''

She got out and Caroline started laughing out loud.

''Poor girl is terrified of having that dinner.''

''I know… But it was strange pleasure watching Josie's horrified face.''

''Are you really ok with this?''

''I don't have option. She is married and she loves her. If I want to keep my daughter, I have to be ok. I love her so much… And if she loves Penelope that much to elope with her and all… I guess it's worth a try.''

''You are amazing dad… When you are not teasing Josie.''

''I know… Are we bad parents for torturing her like that?''

''Hey, she eloped! We deserve small revenge.''

They were silent for a moment.

''Maybe it's good she eloped… I am sure we will pay Lizzie's wedding very much.''

Alaric got serious.

''Is she planning on getting married?''

''No, she is not settled on who she likes. I doubt wedding is in the cards with that one for some time.'

''Good, good… I wouldn't be able to take it…. One daughter married…. but TWO!''

''You are getting old Saltzman.''

''You are lucky you don't age… You will be there for our great grandkids too.''

''That is a very sad tought.''

''Why?''

''Because you will eventually die and I will have to watch many generations of Saltzman kids doo stopid shit like our kids.''

''We don't even know if they would be Saltzman?''

''Hm… We didn't ask Josie about what their last name situation was?''

They were silent for a minute and there was evil smirk on Caroline's face.

''Wanna bet old man?''


	9. Chapter 9

Josie answered the phone and she heard Penelope's voice that sounded a bit like she was panicking.

''Is everything ok? Where are you?''

''I am in front of my dad's office.''

Penelope hung up and Josie was a bit surprised. A moment later she saw Penelope walking into her direction and just crashing her lips at her. After a moment they broke the kiss

''I love being greeted like this…but are YOU ok Penny?''

''I am if you are…''

''I am fine… Mom and dad are ok… Mom is really ok and dad will need some time.''

''Some time?''

''Well , to get used to the fact that we are married.''

''Ok… So, he will not kill me.''

''No, he is not thinking about it.''

''And what about evil twin?''

''She might… But also she might kill me too.''

''Is that supposed to make me feel better?''

''Yes, because we will die together.''

''It's my dream come true…to be killed by Lizzie Saltzman…along with you.''

''Well, us Parks…we must stick together.''

There was small smirk on Penelope's face. It was the first time she referred to herself as a Park.

''Yes, we do… Mrs. Park.''

Josie took Penelope's hand and took off her wedding ring from Penelope's finger.

''I guess it can be back to its place.''

''May I do it?''

''It will be my honor…wife.''

Penelope placed back Josie's ring on her finger and they just held hands and looked at one another.

''Do you want to go back to my room and talk?''

Josie gave her wife a look and smiled.

''Talk? Really?''

Penelope pulled her into side hug and smiled.

''Mind out of the gutter beloved wife. I did want just to talk. But your idea is not out of the question either. You know I could never say no to some love and affection.''

Josie just rolled her eyes at Penelope.

''And then you say MY mind is in the gutter.''

''You started this… It was your idea that I am just sex hungry person.''

''And you are not.''

''No, I am not.''

''Really?''

''Really…. No idea what you are talking about.''

''I can't even.''

They got into the room and Josie put the spell on the door for them not to be disturbed. Penelope just lifter her brow at her.

''Someone always comes in…EVEN when we JUST talk.''

''Ok. I didn't say anything.''

Penelope took a seat on the bed and turned to Josie.

''I am listening Jojo… What is going on?''

''My mom and dad are ok with it… Maybe a little in a mood to tease….but ok.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes… They love me…and they see that you make me happy.''

''I love you Jojo.''

''I love you too P.''

They kissed and Josie climbed into Penelope's lap.

''Now we can move on to other activities…''

''The talk is already over?''

''Yes.''

''It was an amazing talk.''

''I know.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too Jojo.''

Penelope and Josie were way in their activites when Josie's phone started to ring.

''Don't answer.''

''It's my mom.''

She stedied her breating and answered the phone.

''Hi mom.''

''Girls, come down to your dad's office.''

''Ok.''

Josie hung up and turned to Penelope.

''They want us in my dad's offce.''

''Ok.''

They got dressed and left Penelope's room. Josie held her hand and they were not sure who was more nervous. They got to the door and Penelope stopped Josie.

''Breathe… it will be ok.''

''Ok…''

Caroline opened the door and smiled at the shocked and surprised girls.

''Rick, our daughter in law is here.''

''Let her in...''

Penelope was not ready to face the parents but there was no going back now. She got into the office and Josie didn't let go of her hand.

''Dr. Saltzman.''

''I am guessing Rick is ok when we are alone… After all, you are a family now.''

''I guess I am.''

He found it cute how nervous they were.

''So, you and Josie got married….''

''Yes.''

''And how is married life?''

''Interesting… that is one way of saying it.''

''And the other?''

Penelope smirked.

''Stressful...''

Rick smiled at her.

''That is more like it.''

''No, I think we have amazing life together… but I don't think that many couples have to face problems and school work at the same time.''

''Perks of being married teens.''

''I guess… But I think we are doing good.''

''Just good?''

''Come on! There is no couple that is doing amazing. Who says that is a liar! There is always ''something'' to deal with and be upset about.''

''I guess you are right… Honestly, you two have more marriage experience than me and Caroline together.''

''We were lucky no one got to die on our wedding.''

Josie looked at Penelope with her eyes wide opened. She couldn't believe what Penelope said… And Penelope was in shock herself.

''I am sorry…''

Both Caroline and Alaric started laughing.

''It's a touchy subject…but a good comment Penelope…''

''I am sorry for saying it.''

''Don't apologize… It is true. ''

''I just… It was not appropriate.''

''Penelope, look at all of us… Nothing here is appropriate. We have teen brides, teen mother in law and way to old guy to have kids with Caroline in this room.''

''I guess that supernatural world has it's crazy moments.''

''I guess it does.''

There was a moment of silence and Penelope's face fell.

''But even in this madness, we get some chances we would have never had in the real world.''

''Like what?''

''Like Josie meeting her mom…. Me seeing my dad… Hope seeing here's...''

When she mentioned Joe, both Josie and Alaric were sad.

''There is something I never told Josei.''

All eyes were on her now.

''On their birthday… Before Joe buried Josie… Josie left the office for few minutes. She went back to the room to fix her makeup and leave her brush and the mirror. I entered the room and introduced myself… I told her that I was the girl you talked to her about.''

''You were listening in on our conversation?''

''Yes, I had to know if you would tell her about me…''

''How could I not… I loved you… We were in love and you devastated me… Those are the things you tell your mom about.''

''Well, I told her that you didn't tell her the whole story and I told her what you left out…''

''And what did she say?''

''She smiled at me and hugged me… She told me to love you and take care of you… And she told me that sometimes love takes time. And she was right… It does take time… She was really nice to me and she hid me behind the door when you came back.

''When I told her that I still loved you?''

''Yes, I heard that…''

''That's why you were so smug when I told you I hated you!''

Penelope smirked at her. She really loved annoyed Josie.

''Jojo… Your words and actions were not really in sync.''

Josie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

''Shut up!''

Penelope just smiled at her and that was all it took for Josie to take her hand back.

''I am glad you got to meet Joe… She is…was… special.''

''Yes she IS… The fact that she is dead doesn't make her less special or important in your life. I am very sorry you didn't get many years with her… but I guess she left you the best reminder… your kids…''

''Yes, they are really best parting gift.''

They all got very sad. Caroline wanted to lighten the mood.

''Girls, why don't you go and change…. We can have dinner around eight… It's Rick's treat.''

He looked at Caroline.

''Why me?''

''Father of the bride.''

''And that is the only tradition you want to honor?''

''Come on grumpy…!''

''Ok girls… See you in a few hours.''

Penelope and Josie left the room and Caroline took a seat on the chair.

''I had no idea she got to know Joe.''

''Neither did I… Joe never mentioned it.''

''I am glad for Josie… Now both her mothers got to know Penelope and fall in love with her.''

''She is a lucky girl.''

''Who? Josie?''

''Both of them…''

''I guess you are right.''

''I just hope they have better luck with love than we did.''

Caroline poured a drink and had it in just one gulp.

''Well, Penelope has all the chance to join our widows' club.''

Rick didn't say anything. He just watched Caroline with a matching pain that was in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope was getting ready for dinner when there was a knock on the door. She opened and found Hope at her door.

''Michaelson?''

Hope checked her up and smirked. Penelope was in a black dress and her hair was up in a bun. Her makeup was on point and she was in high heel shoes and she looked nervous.

''Did you dress up because you knew I was coming?''

Penelope moved from the door and let Hope in.

''No, I am going out with my wife and her family.''

''Wow! How did that happen?''

''Josie told them.''

Hope looked at her a bit surprised…

''And how many of them know?''

''Parents and evil twin.''

''Lizzie knows? And you are alive?''

''Still alive… I have family meal to survive.''

''I guess you are right.''

''I hope to see you alive after meal with them.''

''I hope so too...''

''It will be ok Park… Don't panic.''

''Have you met Elizabeth Saltzman? She will do all in her power to make this thing crazy.''

''I know… But I have faith in you and Josie… You will keep it cool.''

''I am not so sure.''

''I am…''

Hope left her to finish getting ready. Just as she was putting finishing touches to her look, Josie entered the room. She was in navy blue dress with very subtle silver sparkle and same color shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail and curled.

''You look hot Penny.''

''I always look hot.''

Josie just rolled her eyes at Penelope and hugged her from the back.

''Are you nervous?''

''Honestly, I have no idea how I feel…''

''I can understand that. My stomach is in mess… I am so nervous that.''

''Please, spare me the details… I know that you run to the bathroom in times like this.''

''I hate you Penelope.''

Josie could see her wife's smug face in the mirror.

''I know.''

Penelope turned and kissed Josie. They were so nervous that they could only find comfort in one another. Josie broke the kiss and along with Penelope fixed her lipstick.

''I can't wait for this evening to be over.''

''I know… Want to snuggle in PJ's and watch something?''

''Or we could….?''

''Mrs. Park… You have a very dirty mind.''

''And you love it my Penny…''

''I do?''

''Yes! You know you love it!''

''If you say so.''

Josie didn't find her wife's comments very funny.

''Let's go before they send Lizzie to get us.''

''Should I get naked now?''

''I told you… No being naked around Lizzie.''

''Too bad… I just hoped she will let us be.''

''She will…when she stops being single.''

''That will never happen.''

Josie just gave her a look.

''Come on! You know that only you, MG and your parents can love her… And even MG gave up!''

''Well, if you got someone to love you, she will to…''

Penelope put her hands over her heart and looked at Josie…

''You wound me my love… But actually the joke is on you.''

''What do you mean?''

''You are the one with the problem… You love Lizzie and you married me… That speaks more about you than about us.''

''As I said… I have you Penelope.''

She blew Josie a kiss and locked the dorm room. They got down just as Rick and Caroline were coming from his office. They also changed and all of them were elegant. There was no need to ask where Lizzie was. She was always late and all of them were vey annoyed about it. She showed up in pink dress and black heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was giving very hateful look to her sister and Penelope. She didn't want to go. Rick gave her a warning look to behave. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

''Let's get this over with.''

Ride to the restaurant was quiet for some time and then Caroline started talking about some trivial things to Rick just to end the silence. All three girls on the back seat were grateful for that. It was unbearable to sit there in that awkward silence.

When they got out of the car, Penelope took Josie's hand and pulled her back a bit. They waited for her parents and Lizzie to walk further from them before Penelope spoke to her.

''How are you holding up?''

''I am ok.''

''Good… I just wanted to know.''

Josie smiled at her.

''Love you P.''

''Love you too.''

Penelope saw Caroline turn to them and giving them a small smile. She smiled back and they continued walking to the restaurant. Rick asked for a bit secluded table because he had no idea how would this look. He could always relay on Lizzie to make a mess and cause problems. They took their seats and ordered their drinks. Penelope and Josie were picking what to eat. Rick already knew what he wanted and Caroline would take some salad just to mask eating and Lizzie was looking at the couple over the menu with disgust on her face. She really hated that Josie and Penelope were happy and married after all. She believed her sister deserved much more than Penelope Park and honestly, she would also prefer that Josie was with a boy. She couldn't understand why she would pick a girl if she could date boys. She really didn't like that about her sister and she believed that without Penelope near, Josie would be _normal_. They choose food they could share and exchange and it made Lizzie even more disgusted.

''You are married, we know! You don't have to share food to prove a point.''

Both girls and their parents looked at Lizzie. Josie looked hurt.

''We are not… We just want to eat both things.''

''Well Josie, you can't… One can eat that spaghetti and the other can eat the lasagna… There is no need to share food. There is enough food for each of us.''

''Lizzie, let them eat what they want.''

''But mom, it's stupid…''

''It is not… It's their choice to share two different dishes.''

''So what? We can all just exchange plates… that is so beneath us.''

''Lizzie, that is enough!''

''Mom!''

''Lizzie!''

By the tone her mother used, Lizzie knew it was time to stop talking. There was again that tension in the air. This time it was Rick who broke the silence.

''So, Penelope… Tell me what do you like to do in your spare time?''

Lizzie took a sip of her drink and mumbled _your daughter_ hoping that no one would hear her. But they all did. Penelope choose to take the high road and gave him very polite smile and anwered the question.

''Well, it depends of my mood. I am a big book worm so when it's raining and it's cold and gray, I pick up a good book, make hot chocolate and get under covers. That is one of the things I love to do. When it's nice outside…hm… I love to hike and run too. I run with Hope sometimes but she loves to show off.''

That got a smile from him.

''Oh, I know… She really loves to show off…''

''But it motivates me to try harder. One day I will surprise her and get to the finish before her.''

''I can't wait for that day. It's too late for me, but I put my money on you that you will manage.''

''Thank you.''

''And what else?''

''I love to watch movies… I am addicted to old movies…''

''Really?''

''Yes… I am huge Casablanca fan.''

''Hm… Odd choice… I could never see you as…''

''Sucker for romance?''

''Yes, in a way.''

''I also love some good jazz… My dad got me to listen to it with him. He would pour himself a drink and to me some juice and we would listen to his records.''

''Nice.''

''Yes, it was… Since he died… I am doing it alone sometimes when I go home. Mom kept his stuff… But now I pour myself that drink.''

Caroline had no idea she didn't have a dad.

''How did he die?''

''He was killed…''

''Oh…. Do you know who did it and why?''

She looked at Caroline and Rick.

''He was killed because he discovered something. My mom and I have no idea what happened. We just got the call that he was found murdered.''

Caroline put her hand over Penelope's.

''I am sorry Penelope…''

''Thank you Caroline…''

Their food came and they stopped talking. Dinner was still a bit weird because now they felt bad for Penelope. She lost her dad and Josie couldn't imagine that shock and pain… Actually, she could, but she didn't dare to think about her mother.

Caroline wanted to lighten the mood so she focused on the girls and their relationship.

''So how did you get back together?''

Josie and Penelope exchanged looks and Josie spoke.

''After the class where we could see our future we sort of grew closer. It was two weeks before we got married… And then my boyfriend cheated and the rest is history.''

Lizzie looked at her sister.

''So, Penelope is a rebound?''

''No…''

''But you just said you got back together because he cheated…''

''We would have gone back together no matter what. I love her and she loves me back.''

''Love is in the air… But without that class and a future story and all that happened with you boyfriend, you would have still been apart.''

''You don't know that Lizzie.''

''Yes , I do Josie… You would have used me as excuse not to go after Penelope. You are too big coward to do anything about your own life, but you love to blame me for everything. ''

It was painful for Penelope to agree with Lizzie. She just looked at two of them and lowered her gaze.

''Owwww… Look… Even your beloved wife agrees with big bad Lizzie.''

Josie looked at Penelope who didn't look at her.

''You agree with Lizzie?''

''Not completely… But it takes a lot for you do do something that you want… So, to some extent she is right.''

''You think I am a coward?''

''No, I think that you don't think about yourself and that often you have no idea what you really want. You know what each of us wants at this table, but yourself.''

Josie had no idea what to say to that. Penelope was right. She had no idea what she wanted and she almost never went after she wanted.

''I guess you are right.''

''I am sorry if it hurts you to hear.''

''I am sorry too Penny…''

After dinner they came back to school. Josie went with Penelope to her room and Lizzie went to their room. She was sure that Josie would not go back to the room with her. She didn't look happy about the way she acted during their dinner. Penelope felt sorry for Lizzie at one point. She was doing all the wrong things and pushing Josie more toward Penelope and bond they shared. Penelope believed there was some hope for Lizzie and Josie, but if Lizzie continued to act like this, it will be gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Josie was happy that her parents accepted Penelope and their marriage. She believed it would be much harder for them to accept that they were underage and married. Penelope left it to Josie to tell the people about them. Caleb, Hope and MG knew because they were present when they got married, but it was up to Josie to tell the rest and to choose the way to tell them. After few days, Penelope noticed how people looked at her and whispered behind her back. She was sure that the cat was out of the bag, but had no idea Josie told someone. After classes they met in the library to start working on the paper when Penelope decided to ask Josie if she told something to someone. Josie put few books on the table and opened them to look for information they needed.

''Jojo…''

''Yes, P?''

''Did you tell someone about….you know…us being married?''

''No, why?''

''People are looking at us now… And today I noticed how they were looking at me and whispering.''

Josie had no idea why would people look at them. She looked around the library and noticed that Penelope was right. They were staring at them and whispering something.

''I see what you are talking about.''

Penelope looked around again and then back at Josie.

''Maybe we should let them be and just focus on the books. We need to finish this today Jojo.''

''I know. I am so nervous about tomorrow. I am not much of a public speaker… I hate when I have to give lesson.''

''I know… But I am there to help if you get nervous or something. We will be ok Jojo… I am not worried.''

''I really need to believe you….so I don't throw up from the nerves.''

''As I said…You will be ok.''

Few hours later, they were almost done with the paper when MG came into the library. He took a seat by Penelope and looked at their stash of papers.

''What is this?''

''For our paper…History of magic… Josie and I have to present out paper… We have entire lesson to teach.''

''Wow!''

''Yes, not fun at all.''

''You will kick ass… I know you Peez…''

''She will, but I will fail… I am not good at public speaking.''

''Don't worry Joe… Penny will have your back.''

They both smiled.

''I know she will… She always does.''

Penelope winked at her and MG smiled.

''Well, your wife is amazing… We all know it.''

''Thank you MG… It's always nice to hear that form a friend.''

''Not just friend… you are talk of the school.''

Now Penelope looked at him.

''What?''

''Well, your marriage is hot gossip… Some are even joking that you got married because you P are pregnant…''

''What?''

''Well, we sort of saw you pregnant and with a child in the memories…''

''But, not now… It's in few years.''

''I am just saying…''

''That is stupid… I am not pregnant…''

MG looked at them and Penelope was pissed.

''What? Do I have to pee on the stick so you would believe me?''

''I sort of do believe you.''

''Sort of?''

''I am sorry… You are right P… It's too soon…''

''Thank you MG!''

He smirked…

''But I am still pretty sure you have your little football team in decade or so.''

Josie blushed and Penelope smirked and rolled her eyes at him.

''I give up… How many do you think we will have?''

''Hm… Between five and seven…ish….''

''MG, you know you can't have *ish children? It has to be whole number?''

''I know, but I am sure it will be more than three…''

''Don't give Josie any ideas…''

They returned books to their places and went to dining hall. Hope was sitting at the table with Landon. It was a bit tense between them and Penelope noticed that tension could be cut with the knife. She also noticed how Hope and Raphael avoided one another because of Landon. Hope couldn't explain to her boyfriend that she loves him and has no interest in Raphael (yet). She somehow managed to calm him and get him to believe that the things said in the class were ridiculous and probably not true. She knew that there is truth in them, but she couldn't lose Landon. She loved him too much to let him leave. Penelope and Josie joined them with MG and they started some small talk with Hope. Some topic that couldn't get Landon even more annoyed. He was silent and just watched them all. Then he noticed that Josie and Penelope had wedding rings on their fingers. His eyes went wide and he looked them in the eyes. Penelope was a bit annoyed by the way he looked at them.

''What is it bird boy?''

''You are married?''

Penelope and Josie exchanged looks and then looked at Hope.

''When did that happen?''

Josie lowered her gaze…

''On the anniversary of our first kiss…''

Landon turned to Hope….

''Just like in their future memories?''

Hope levered her gaze… Landon was so angry that he didn't pay too much attention to the fact that they were in a full dining hall where almost entire student body was and many of the teachers were also there having their dinner.

''You knew they were married…and you told me it's all lie… You said that those memories are not real… and here we have two of them married… I can't believe you Hope!''

He got his things and left the dining hall… Hope looked at her food and she was about to start crying when Penelope took her hand and got her out. They went to Hope's room and as soon as they entered, Hope broke down and started crying.

''I am sorry…''

''What for Michaelson?''

''Now everyone knows…''

''So what?''

''You are not angry?''

''No, why would I be… Josie's parents know so we have no reason to hide anymore… And I think that some of the students knew before this incident.''

''Oh….''

She smirked at Hope…

''You are lucky puppy… Bigger story than you and your boyfrends scene in there is my marrage.. So enjoy not being interested.''

Hope smiled.

''Thank you Penelope.''

''Don't worry… I always had soft spot for kicked puppies.''

''I hate you.''

''I know…''

They both smiled at this and hugged. Penelope held her and they were silent. That was what Hope really needed. She needed to know someone was at her corer. Their moment was interrupted by Josie entering the room.

''Hey… I just came to see how you were.''

''I am fine… Your wife is actually good friend and support.''

''I know… That's part of the charm of Penelope Park…when she is not being an ass…''

All three of them laughed.

''Let's go Jojo… I don't like you ganging up on me.''

Josie took her hand and they went to the door.

''Will you be ok Michaelson?''

''Yes, thank you…''

''Ok… See you later.''

They went to Penelope's room and Josie took a seat on the bed.

''I feel so bad for her.''

''I know… I do too.''

''Do you think they will get back together?''

''Honestly, I am not sure Jojo… He doesn't deserve her.''

''I agree.''

The news of their marriage spread like wildfire and suddenly everyone had opinion about it. Josie was surprised to see that some people even placed beats on their marriage. She was a bit insulted and surprised how Penelope didn't care about that and some comments they got. Not many people expected things from the class and future spells to be true. Their lesson went well and Josie realized she had no reasons to be nervous. She and Penelope did good job and evens he was pleased with their class. She was not surprised that their marriage was one of the main topics that day. Some of the students now were forced to think about their future readings and what they meant. Second hot gossip was that Hope had to do a project with Raphael. They were also watched carefully and each of their moves to see if there is any sign of them liking one another.

MG and Kaleb helped organize huge party at the old mill and Penelope and Josie promised them they would attend. They didn't want to go, but they had to because of MG and Kaleb. Since it was end of May and it was still chilly in the night, both Penelope and Josie were in jeans, boots and long sleeved shirts. Penelope even had one of her favorite leather jackets over it. Josie was in jeans and mustard color shirt and over it she had black pelerine. Her hair was up in a bun and she had very light makeup. She and Penelope hoped to sneak out of party when everyone gets drunk and just go back to Penelope's room and chill. Josie wanted some alone time with her and just to watch a movie cuddled up in bed. Penelope wanted the same. She had no need to go to the parties anymore. All she needed was good movie, snacks and being cuddled up to Jojo. She did come far from the place she started. When she got here, she was a party girl that loved attention and crowds. She was heart of the party. Always someone who had the attention of the room, wet dream for many boys and girls in their school. Now she hated all of that. Now she turned into house mouse that was happy just being with her wife doing very low key things.

As expected, party was insane. There was a lot of alcohol and all sorts of herb mixes witches provided that could provide all sorts of experiences. When Penelope realized what they got there she just smirked and Josie looked at her and the rest of witches not having an idea what is going on. As expected, some showed up with weed and some showed up with some other drugs Penelope was not into. Josie waited to see if Penelope would smoke or drink with her friends and people she spent time with when they were not together. Josie was surprised when she realized that her wife had only one drink and chatted with people who were not involved in any suspicious activity. She was sure that Penelope was aware of all the forbidden activities and that if she asked her about some of it she would get honest answer, but she was glad that Penelope was not going back to her old ways from before they dated and when they started the relationship. Lizzie showed up with some vampire that was not from school and she was high on something and behaving even more annoying that she usually does. Josie tried to get her to go back to the room, but Lizzie told her to leave her alone and behaved very badly toward her. She came back to Penelope and spent the rest of the evening with her. They found some nice and secluded place and they sat there.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''It's just Lizzie… I hate when she acts like this.''

''I know babe, but you can't change her. I am sorry.''

''I know babe.''

Penelope watched Lizzie and the way she behaved. She acted out and she was causing trouble arguing with some of the people at the party. Penelope watched her and had a feeling something bad was going to happen. She had to get Josie out of the party… They got back to her room around one in the morning and got ready for the bed. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. Around three in the morning they were woken up by Alaric that came into the room. They jumped because he woke them up.

''Dad? What is happening?''

''Josie, do you know where Lizzie is?''


End file.
